Solo se Vive una vez
by Arale Hiwatari
Summary: La historia de tres hermanas...q viven un sueño...que al final es su pesadilla...


Weno, ps aquí me tienen de nuevo..haciendo mis pininos en esto de escribir fics…aquí les traigo otro, esta vez basado en Saint Seiya y colaborado por dos grandes amigas.

Lykes y Yecee: Ps a punta d pistola cualquiera acepta.

Espero q me dejen un review y les guste esta historia tanto como a mi.

Camus: Confórmate con q lo publiquen

Milo: Y si te dejan Review es solo x mi

Saga: Y por mí

Shaka: Pero si tu no sales en este capitulo

Saga: Y eso q?

**ACLARACION: TODO LO AQUI ESCRITO ESTA ES FICCION, SAINT SEIYA Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADI A LITTLE PANDORA.**

Gracias por todo Amiga…disfrutalo.

**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A LYKES Y YECEE.**

Gracias por ester a mi lado.

**A LAS 3 LAS QUIERO MUCHISIMISIMO**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO 1: EL FUTURO**

Esta historia va antes de la que ya comúnmente conocemos…Es la historia que relata como el amor…de verdad puede soportar y vivir todo sin desgastarse…Es la historia de tres hermanas que encuentran al amor de su vida y de su trágica muerte…pero de cómo también…logran superar la barrera de la muerte…aunque de manera equivocada…para regresar al lado de aquellos que aman….

Yecee, Yecee… ¿Qué es lo q haces? –

Lo de siempre…cortando flores, sabes q es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos – hablaron sin levantar la vista

Pues si, pero es q lo haces diario¿Qué no te cansas, bueno no importa… ¿Has visto a Arela? –

No, hace un momento iba al coliseo central a entrar con Camus, pero eso fue más de una hora ya¿Para que la buscabas Lykes? – la segunda chica se puso de pie y se coloco frente a frente con la otra, sus miradas chocaron, verde contra azul, se analizaron de arriba a abajo.

Nuestro padre la esta buscando y ya sabes q ella es buena para desaparecerse cuando mas se le necesita –

Si tienes razón, no creo q los dioses hayan hecho chica más distraída que ella –

Bueno, déjame voy a buscarla –

Q Athena proteja tu camino hermana –

Igualmente, hermana –

Lykes siguió su camino y se topo con una persona q le desagradaba notablemente:

Srita. Lykes…dichosos los ojos q la ven¿A dónde se dirige? –

Buenos días, entrenador Milo de Escorpión, no se q tan dichosos sean sus ojos y bueno…no creo q de verdad le importe lo q yo haga – dijo con fastidio pero muy respetuosamente, ya q x mas mal q ese hombre le cayera; era su entrador y además un Santo Dorado, así q se merecía cierto respeto

Usted sabe q todo lo relacionado con usted me importa – hablo en tono muy seductor- tratándose mi discípula, tengo q preocuparme lo mas q pueda así q¿Me permitiría acompañarle, además yo se el lugar exacto donde se encuentran-

Pues, me da igual- y sin más lo paso de largo mientras caminaba y Milo solo atino a reír de forma burlona y seguirla, ya cerca del lugar Lykes pregunto

Bien¿Y donde están? –

Claro…sígame- y ahora fue el quien la dejo atrás, cosa q desagrado totalmente a ella pero no tenia opción, tenia q encontrar a su hermana lo mas rápido posible.

Milo fue bajando el ritmo y se detuvo por completo frente a un pequeño patio, en el se observaban unas columnas no muy altas, pero acabadas por el paso del tiempo y un poco mas a lo lejos se divisaba una figura de pie y otra tirada en el suelo; Lykes inmediatamente reconoció a quién estaba en el suelo y corrió hacia allá…

¿Arela, Arela, estas bien? – Se acerco hasta quedar frente a ella, se agacho y solo atino a levantar su cabeza y recostarla en su brazo + Arela, por favor, dime algo – pero no recibió repuesta pero alguien aparte de ella hablo.

Vamos Arela, levántate, no xq haya llegado tu hermana voy a ser mas compasivo¡Levántate! – Lykes reconoció en seguida esa voz…era la voz del onceavo Santo Dorado…Camus de Acuario…solo reacciono de ese mutismo cuando sintió a su hermana moverse en su brazo.

¿Arela, Arela, estas bien? – pero ella no respondió solamente se puso de pie, lenta y pesadamente lo logro y mantuvo su mirada fija en Camus.

Lykes ¿Qué haces aquí¿No ves q estoy entrenando y no quiero ser molestada? –

¿Pero q dices, todavía q me preocupo pero eso me saco yo x tratar d ser compasiva, y lamento decirte q no puedo irme a menos q sea contigo, papa ha estado buscándote desde hace ya buen rato y tu nada q aparecías, así q me envió a buscarte, ahora acompáñame – pero ya no recibió respuesta pues vio como su hermana caía de nuevo, todo parecía en cámara lenta, su hermana caía completamente inconsciente; por suerte la caída nunca llego, ya q los poderosos brazos de Camus la sujetaron justo antes d q chocara.

Camus… ¿Se encontrara bien, q fue lo q paso? – pregunto Milo q hasta entonces había estado callado, solo observando.

Estará bien, solamente recibió directamente la Ejecución Aurora –

¿Cómo que solamente! Camus, mi hermana tal vez no pudo soportarla¿En q estabas pensando? –

Srita. Lykes, como su hermana dijo, estábamos en entrenamiento y además ella es más fuerte q esto pero creo q al recibirla directamente y dos veces no fue muy brillante por parte de ella- hablo serenamente Camus y Lykes puso el grito en el cielo.

¿Cómo q dos veces seguida! Explícate –

Ella así me lo pidió, dijo q las recibiría directamente para así comprobar cuanto frío podía soportar, yo también le dije q era una locura…- volteo a verla, ya q ahora la sujetaba fuertemente con sus brazos (ya saben, estilo recién casados…solo q la pobre Arela ta moribunda n.nU) y miro su rostro + Se lo advertí, solo q todos sabemos lo necia q suele ser –

Esta bien, entiendo, pero ahora necesitamos llevarla a su recamara – hablo Lykes

Adelántense, yo la llevare –

De acuerdo – respondió Milo

Milo y Lykes comenzaron a caminar y Camus solo observaba como se alejaban y antes de comenzar a seguirlos miro su pierna… ¡Estaba congelada!..."Así q lo lograste, después de todo"…observo el rostro una ultima vez y con su cosmos descongelo su pierna y siguió a los otros dos.

Lentamente llegaron a la parte superior del Santuario, donde un muy preocupado Patriarca se encontraba. Estaba vestido con una túnica larga blanca con incrustaciones doradas y varios collares, su expresión preocupada no se notaba gracias a su mascara.

Por Athena¿Qué es lo q ha pasado? –

Nada, solamente Arela tenia su entrenamiento diario –

¿Pero por que viene así? –

Por que recibió el impacto de dos Ejecuciones y al parecer no lo soporto –

Bueno, bueno, Camus llevalá a su habitación y ustedes dos explíquenme bien q paso – al unísono contestaron con un "si" y Lykes comenzaba a relatar lo sucedido.

Pues mira papa: resulta q como todos los días Arela llevaba acabo su rutina al lado de Camus, al parecer ella le pidió que lanzara su Ejecución Aurora dos veces seguidas y él así lo hizo, no antes de advertirle q era una locura: lo cual ella no escucho y ahí tienes las consecuencias –

Si, ahora lo veo y Milo ¿Usted q hacia ahí? –

Yo me encontré con la Srita Arela y con Camus antes de q comenzaran y solo intercambie un par de palabras y anduve caminando por los alrededores y después de un rato me tope con la Srita. Lykes y le pregunte a donde se dirigía, ella dijo q buscaba a ellos dos y como yo sabia donde estaban, pues la acompañe para indicárselo –

Entiendo, pero bueno, joven Milo vaya al jardín lateral izquierdo y busque a Yecee, ella esta ahí cortando flores y tu Lykes quédate xq tengo q hablar con las tres, pero creo q será hasta q llegue ella y Arela reaccione –

Entendido, con su permiso Patriarca – y salio de ahí, dejando en la habitación a padre e hija q conversaban de otros temas.

Paralelamente, en la habitación de Arela, Camus la depositaba suavemente en su cama, tomo la sabana amarilla y la coloco sobre ella, se quedo observándola un rato…delineando con su mirada ese rostro, ese cuerpo, Todo, en ella todo le parecía perfecto…vio ese cabello negro con puntas rojas como el mas sedoso, esa piel color leche con café (100 Mexicana n.-) y no supo cuanto tiempo ya había pasado, no le importaba, solo quería permanecer ahí, observándola. Efectivamente el tiempo pasó y Camus reacciono cuando vio a ella moverse…

Maestro Camus¿Qué fue lo q paso? – trato de levantarse pero él se lo impidió

No t esfuerces demasiado, aun estas débil y respecto a lo q paso pues, pregúntatelo tu misma –

Yo solo recuerdo sus ataques y después a Lykes levantándome y ya de ahí…no recuerdo nada –

Exacto, t pedí q desistieras de tu idea y tu no me escuchaste, y efectivamente llego tu hermana buscándote y cuando al fin t levantaste, volviste a caer, pero esta vez inconsciente –

Ya entiendo, por favor perdóneme por ser tan débil –

¿Q es lo q siempre t he pedido? –

No, no lo se¿Qué? –

Que cuando estemos solos dejes la formalidad, solo soy Camus, de acuerdo –

Ah si, lo olvidaba –

¿Cómo t sientes? –

Pues bien, solo me duele el brazo izquierdo, creo q ahí recibí mayor impacto –

Pasara pronto, pero déjame decirte q yo no me salve –

¿A no¿Pero como, yo no t hice ni el menor rasguño –

Rasguños no, pero si congelaste mi pierna –

Wow, de verdad, pues lo siento, de verdad –

No t disculpes, eso era lo q tenias q lograr y t felicito x ello – sonrió y a Arela casi se le cae la baba con solo ese gesto

Ah, pues gracias, oye y ¿tu me trajiste? –

Si –

Gracias – y se levanto completamente, sentándose en la cama y tiernamente lo abrazo + x preocuparte x mi – beso su mejilla y de ahí se dirigió a sus labios…+ Mi querido… As del hielo – y le dio un tierno beso pero a la vez lleno de pasión, Camus inmediatamente comenzó a responder, sus bocas se degustaban lentamente en un beso perezoso hasta q x falta de aire tuvieron q separarse

¿No te da miedo a q nos descubran? –

No, q se enteren todos q te amo –

Arela, sabes q debemos tener cuidado, no creo q sea el momento, recuerda q tu padre pidió q primero terminaras correctamente tu entrenamiento –

Lo se – se abrazo fuertemente a el + Después de todo fue muy amable de su parte permitir q tu fueras mi entrenador –

Y también le debemos eso a el viejo maestro…ya q astrológicamente, el debía ser tu Maestro pero como no esta, le agradezco q me permita entrenarte –

Jajajaja, si tienes toda la razón – y se dieron un nuevo beso, esta vez llenote deseo y desesperación, no querían terminarlo nunca pero…

Mmmm, lamento pero necesitaba saber como estabas…aunque creo q ya estas mas recuperadita verdad – las ultimas palabras iban en un tono completamente sarcástica, lo q provoco q ambos se separaran rápidamente para saber quien era

¿Yecee, q haces aquí? –

Pues papa mando a Milo a buscarme, y el me contó todo lo sucedió, así q llegue y después de saludar a Lykes y a papa me vine a ver como estabas, pero ya vi q estas bien… ¿Y tu como estas Camus? – dijo sarcástica y divertida

Muy bien Srita. Gracias –

Pues si, se nota, Jajajaja –

Bueno, tengo q irme, te veo en la noche, donde siempre – le dio un suave beso

Ahí estaré –

Adiós Yecee –

Adiós Camus – y se fue dejando solo a las chicas

¿Cuándo pensabas decirme? –

No t enojes, yo le iba a contar a ti y a Lykes, pero ya sabes q se me va el avión -

Jajajaja, tienes razón, andalé; cambiate y vamonos, papa quiere hablar con nosotros – dijo viendo la ropa desgarrada q su hermana traía

O.k, solo esperame – se dirigió al baño y tomo uno muy rápido pero relajador y luego salio y busco su vestido y ambas se dirigieron a la sala del Gran Patriarca.

En ella estaban Lykes y su papa platicando, pero él se percato de su presencia…

Hasta q llegan¿Arela como te encuentras? –

Bien, gracias papa –

Q bueno, q bueno –

¿Ya no dirás a q nos mandaste llamar, o a quien mas tenemos q esperar? –

Lykes, no seas desesperada –

Pues como ustedes no tienen rato esperando, tengo una vida saben –

Ya basta Lykes, pero también tiene razón, ahora siéntense y escuchen – ambas tomaron asiento en una pequeña mesa redonda + Lo q tengo q decirles es algo muy serio – se quito la mascara y sus hijas vieron el rostro de su padre lleno de preocupación + Creo q posiblemente…ah – suspiro + Vaya a morir –

¿QQQUUUEEE! – gritaron al unísono y comenzaron hablar al mismo tiempo

Tranquilas, tranquilas, no esta tan mal…estoy seguro de que la muerte no es el fin de todo –

Pero papa¿Cómo nos das una noticia así? –

Exacto¿Cómo crees q lo tomaremos, por dios, acabas de anunciar tu muerte –

Papa…yo…yo… -

Si Yecee, se q tu también lo sabias –

¿Cómo q tu también sabias? – pregunto Arela

Si, explícate –

Pues recuerden q hederé el don de nuestro padre, el puede ver el futuro y yo también –

Buen punto…pero papa…como –

Era todo lo importante q tenia q decirles y no pienso contestar ni una pregunta mas – se coloco la mascara + lo segundo es que tienen una misión, cada una de ustedes –

¿Cuál? – se oyó al unísono

Darme un abrazo – y extendió su manos, a lo q ella solo atinaron a correr hacia el y abrazarlo fuertemente + Nunca olviden q las quiero, ahora vayan a lo q tengan q hacer –

Adiós padre, q Athena te proteja –

Igualmente a vosotras – y salieron de la habitación, las tres llevaban una cara llena de mucho temor, dudas, tristeza, confusión pero una voz rompió ese silencio

¿Cómo te sientes Arela? –

Ya estoy mejor Lykes, gracias, pero lo q acaba de decir papa…me asusta –

Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo Arela – llegaron a un pasillo q conducia a sus habitaciones

Vamos ya, no sean dramáticas, deberíamos agradecer q nos aviso y al menos ahora tenemos a q atenernos, no es para tanto – hablo Lykes en tono aparentemente molesto

¿Cómo puedes decir eso¿Q no entiendes q nuestro padre acaba de decirnos q morirá? – grito Arela ¿Cómo diablos eres tan insensible? Lo mismo haces respecto a Milo – lo ultimo provoco q Lykes bofeteara a su hermana

No hables d eso, t lo prohíbo –

¿Xq acaso tienes miedo d q todos sepan lo q sientes x el, dime Lykes¿Tienes miedo a q el t rechace x ser una amargada? –Arela se coloco la mano en la mejilla y sonrió cínicamente

¡Basta ahora mismo, siempre es lo mismo con ustedes, se la viven peleando –trato de calmar Yecee

Díselo a ella, es tan cobarde q tiene miedo a decir lo q siente –

Y tu eres tan irresponsable q no puedes ver q mas allá de la diversión hay algo mas importante –

Pero al menos digo lo q siento –

Pues tal vez sea así, pero yo aun me pregunto como alguien como Camus pudo fijarse en ti, él es tan serio y responsable; tu y él son como agua y aceite – hablo elevando su cosmos

¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? – también elevo su cosmos y estuvo a punto de lanzarse a golpearla pero un tercer cosmos la detuvo. No cabía duda, las tres eran sumamente poderosas y ahora solo se analizaban lentamente…esperando…sabiendo q si comenzaban una pelea alguna no saldrían bien libradas.

Ja, no voy a ensuciar mi vestido x alguien como tu, así q con permiso, me voy a descansar – Arela dio media vuelta y se fue, caminando pro el pasillo y mas adelante entro en su habitación, mientras tanto Lykes y Yecee solo la observaban…

¿Xq tiene q ser tan impulsiva? –

¿Y tu xq tienes q tomarte todo tan en serio? –

Ahora resulta q yo tengo la culpa, lo q me faltaba –

Sabes q ella tiene razón, yo no se a q le temes¿Xq no dices lo q sientes? – Lykes se quedo pensando q responder pero sabia q todo era verdad

Bueno, bueno ya basta, ya me canse de ser yo el tema de conversación, mejor cuéntame ¿q vas hacer ahorita? –

Voy a…cenar con Mu – y un sonrojo se cruzo x sus mejillas

¿Escuche bien¿Iras a cenar con Mu? – dijo divertida de ver la cara de su hermana

No hagas esas caras, y si, si voy ir a cenar con Mu –

¿Y xq no nos habías dicho? – dijo una tercera voz, logrando q estas dos pegaron un grito

¡Ahhhhhhh! Arela¿No q ya te ibas a dormir? –

Ps si pero recordé q en un momento tengo a ir a ver a Camus y mejor me vine a seguir platicando, ahora dime¿Cómo esta eso de la cena? –

Si Yecee, queremos saber –

Bueno, Ps les cuento…-

+Flash Back+

"_Después de q te fuiste a buscar a Arela, yo me quede ahí un rato mas, bueno de hecho ahí me la pase hasta q papa nos mando hablar y yo creo tenias como 20 min. De haberte ido cuando llego Mu…"_

Buenos días linda Yecee –

Maestro Mu, buenos días, q agradable sorpresa –

Lo mismo digo¿Q hace una flor tan bella aquí, sabes…opacas a todas las demás- un sonrojo x parte ella

Gracias¿y usted q hace aquí Maestro? –

Sentí tu cosmos y t traigo una invitación –

¿Una invitación, a donde? –

A una cena q organizare en mi casa, pero…- se sonrojo levemente – solo seremos tu y yo –

Me encantaría – hablo disimulando sus nervios

Entonces te espero a las ocho –

Ahí estaré a las ocho –

Nos vemos entonces, Princesa –

Adiós Maestro –

+Fin Flash Back+

Y de rato llego Milo diciendo q papa deseaba vernos a las 3 y Ps…eso es todo –

Ja, entonces no es la gran cosa –

Lykes ¿Q no la escuchaste¡Va a cenar con Mu! –

¿Y eso q? –

Yecee ¿Acaso no sabe? –

No –

¿Saber q? –

Ps q Yecee siente algo x Mu – casi grita

¡Sshh, lo tiene q saber ella no todo el Santuario –

Esta bien, esta bien, lo siento, es q me emocione -

Ya me di cuenta –

Yecee¿es verdad lo q dice Arela? –

¡Eh, yo, eh!...si –

Correcto, y ¿Dsd cuando? –

No lo se, las cosas se fueron dando, pero lo peor no es eso –

¿A no? – hablo Arela

No, creo q…creo q comienzo a sentir algo x Shaka –

¿SHAKA! – gritaron las dos

¡Sshh¿siempre tienen q gritar? –

¿Y lo de Shaka cuando empezó? – cuestiono Lykes

No lo se, es q…la ultima vez q entrenamos todos juntos… ¿la recuerdan? –

Si – dijeron al unísono

Ps note q bello cabello tiene…dorado como los finos rayos del sol, su piel blanca y suave…como la brisa matutina y sus ojos…ojos verdes como dos bellas esmeraldas y…-

Si, si, si, ya entendimos – interrumpió Lykes ¿Pero y eso? –

Ash, la verdad no lo se, solo se q paso y es todo –

Hay Yecee y cuando tengas q decidir ¿Q harás? –

Arela, lo dices como si ya hubiera algo entre ellos y yo –

Ps tu no sabes, los designios de los dioses no suelen ser muy claros como quisiéramos –

Pero aun así, no aspiro a mas q una bonita amistad con ambos –

¿A q hora es tu cena? –

A las ocho¿Xq Lykes? –

Xq si no t apuras y vas a cambiarte – observo el deplorable vestido q ahora llevaba + Se t hará tarde – Yecee observo su reloj Nivada (jaja, no, observo la posición de los últimos rayos de sol)

Si tienen razón – se adelanto x el pasillo + al rato las veo y les cuento como me fue –

O.k hermanita, q los dioses t protejan - grito Arela y se quedo sola con Lykes

Y tu¿A q hora es tu cita con Camus? –

La mía no es una cita, es mas bien ya una rutina; muy hermosa por cierto, pero es mas tarde –

De acuerdo, entonces q t parece si vamos a cenar –

Claro – y se dirigieron al comedor central (Por q a la hora de la cena tiene q estar toda la familia Telerín, jaja)

Ya en su habitación Yecee se observo detenidamente en el espejo…

Bueno, Yecee¿Xq estas tan nerviosa, tranquila, es solo una cena – trataba de calmarse así misma + Además ¿q podría pasar¿no estas esperando q se t declare ahí mismo, o si¡¡¡Hay si! ESO SERIA MARAVILLOSO –y se puso a soñar con eso…

+Yecee Dream+

¿Yecee? –

Si…Maestro MU –

Ya no tienes xq decirme maestro –

¿A no¿Y xq? –

Xq quiero ser mas q eso – se acerco hasta tomarla x la cintura y jalarla hacia su cuerpo + Quiero q seas mas q mi discípula…-

Pero… - ella estaba bastante sonrojada. Su reclamo nunca llego, ya q los labios de Mu se fundieron con los de ella y se sumieron en un beso cargado de deseo…xq eso era lo q ambos deseaban… ambos habían soñado con eso dsd hace tanto (claro q Yecee no sabia lo ultimo) y en ese momento hacia su aparición alguien mas…

¿Yecee¿Q esta pasando Aquí? – hablaron

¿SHAKA¿Q haces aquí? –

Venia a traerte esto – mostró un ramo de flores, las mas bellas q Yecee hubiera visto + Pero creo q estas ocupada – y salio del 1er. Templo

No, Shaka, espera – trato de ir tras el pero un brazo la detuvo

¿Piensas seguirlo¿Acaso tienes algo q ver con él? – Mu la miraba con decepción y tristeza ¿Xq no me lo habías dicho? – y también se dirigía a la salida

Noooo, Mu, Shaka, lo siento… ¿Dónde Están? – la oscuridad poco a poco cubría todo, Yecee sentía como era consumida por la misma…hasta q…

+Fin Yecee Dream+

¡Uuff! Solo fue un sueño – observo la ventana y vio la primera estrella q salía

Espero q todo salga bien – se miro x ultima vez en el espejo, llevaba puesto un vestido verde claro, con las mangas blancas que iban separadas del vestido, un pequeño velo cubrí la parte frontal del vestido del mismo color q las mangas y un pequeño olan naranja se asomaba en la parte baja del mismo.

Y así se dirigió al primer templo, bajo lentamente los 11 primeros, en cada uno de ellos era recibida con una gran sonrisa y con algún comentario excepto en la onceava casa…pero ella ya se imaginaba xq su guardián no se encontraba ahí _"Hay Arela" _fue su pensamiento y siguió bajando, hasta q en la sexta casa una voz conocida la hizo detenerse…

¿A dónde puede dirigirse tan estimada princesa a esta hora tan tardía? –

Buenas noches, querido guardián de la sexta casa, Shaka de Virgo – saludo amablemente Yecee + Me dirigió a la primera casa, Aries – vio salir de entre las sombras a Shaka

Entiendo, yo también me dirigía hacia allá¿Seria molestia q la escoltara hasta q llegara a su destino? –

No veo cual seria el inconveniente, así q vamos –

Entonces, adelante – extendió su brazo y Yecee lo tomo. Se sentía nerviosa, jamás imagino estar tan cerca del sexto Santo y mucho menos q él se ofreciera para acompañarla, pero…un momento…la estaba…la estaba acompañando a la cena con Mu… ¿Qué pasaría si su sueño se hiciera realidad…"_No, no puede ser, esperen, no...No lleva un ramo de flores…¡UUFF!... que alivio…peor… ¿Q dirá Mu¿Se enojara?...ay por Athena¿En q me metí?"._ Shaka noto como el cuerpo de Yecee temblaba ligeramente…

¿Pasa algo? –

¿Eh, no, no pasa nada –

¿Entonces xq temblabas? –

¡Oh! Eso, bueno, creo q me dio un poco de aire – ante esta respuesta Shaka la soltó, se quito su capa y la puso sobre sus hombros

Creo q con eso bastara, al menos mientras llegamos a Aries – Ella esta tan roja q hubiera opacado a un jitomate

s..ssi…gracias – la volvió a tomar del brazo y siguieron bajando.

Y así cruzaron las últimas casas hasta llegar a Aries…

Buenas noches, debo admitir q la visita de Yecee no me sorprende; pero la tuya, Shaka de Virgo me intriga – saludo el tierno Mu

Buenas noches, Mu de Aries, mi visita obviamente t sorprende, pero necesito hablar contigo y en el camino me tope con esta bella flor –

No me avergüencen por favor, Shaka y Mu, ps lo q dice Shaka es verdad –

De acuerdo y dime Shaka ¿Es muy urgente lo q tienes q decirme? –

La verdad si, hay algo de lo q quizás debas estar enterado –

O.k, entonces xq no t quedas a la cena – hablo Yecee y ambos voltearon a verla con cara de O.O

Bueno, creo q no debo, supongo q la cena es par ti y Mu, no quisiera estorbar –

No creo q a Mu le moleste ¿Verdad? –

No claro q no, será un honor –

Entonces acepto, gracias – y los tres entraron.

Yecee y Shaka casi se van de espaldas al ver la mesa donde iban a cenar y no era para menos ya q Mu se había tomado la molestia se poner Rosas rojas en el centro ( las favoritas de Yecee), los platos y cubiertos bien puestos; como si estuvieran en un restaurante exclusivo y además de todo eso…el comedor olía delicioso, el aroma q llegaba dsd la cocina y bueno…ni q decir del anfitrión, ahora q Yecee lo veía bien se dio cuenta de q no llevaba su ropa q siempre usaba cuando no traía armadura…en esa ocasión vestía una camisa color turquesa, pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color, su cabello lo traía recogido y se veía muy bien.

Bienvenidos, tomen su lugar por favor – invito Mu

Gracias – Shaka y Yecee se acercaron y Mu caballerosamente retiro la silla para q ella pudiera sentarse

Bueno ps comencemos entonces – se acerco a la cocina + Kiki, por favor – y de ella salio un Kiki totalmente transformado, llevaba un traje de mesero (ya saben blanco con negro) y una cara de "Soy el Mejor mesero del mundo" o.

Kiki, t ves muy bien –

Gracias señorita y x hoy soy el encargado de servirlos como se merecen –

Gracias fiel aprendiz de caballero – saludo Shaka y Kiki comenzó a servir los platos, en ellos se podía ver un exquisito menú constado de huevo con Frijoles…(aaahhh, se la creyeron jajajaja), no, se podía ver una excelente pechuga a la Gravy (no se si la conozcan, pero mi mama la hace así: Pone un apechuga de pollo y luego la salpica o la moja, como quieran, con crema de champiñones) y spaghetti como acompañante.

Esto huele delicioso –

A mi maestro le costo mucho prepararlo – dijo Kiki

¿En verdad tu lo preparaste Mu? –

Así es bella dama, cuando voy a Jamil, bueno, ps ahí tengo q hacerme cargo de la comida de Kiki y la mía –

Eso es verdad, lo mismo pasa conmigo cuando voy a la India –

Bueno, si tenemos hambre, comamos –

La cena se hizo muy amena gracias a las conversaciones de los presentes, poco a poco fueron retirando platos y cuando ya estaban en el postre Shaka se atrevió hablar…

Bueno Mu, creo q es un buen momento para decirte a q he venido –

Muy bien Shaka, escucho –

Resulta q últimamente he sentido un cosmos muy extraño en Géminis¿Tu no? –

La verdad si, hace días q también noto a Saga muy raro, ya casi no sale y últimamente es muy agresivo en los entrenamientos –

Si yo también he notado eso – hablo Yecee + La ultima vez q Arela entreno con él, él casi la estrangula –

Además, he notado como su voz cambia –

Y ¿q opinas Mu? –

La verdad, aun no se, puede ser q solo sea un estado de animo, recuerda q después de lo ocurrido con Kanon, no ha estado muy bien –

Eso no es lo q mas me preocupa Mu, Buda me ha revelado algo y es grave –

¿Y q es Shaka? –

Querida Yecee, de verdad deseas saberlo, es acerca de ti y tu familia –

Si, deseo saberlo, yo también he tenido una visión, una diferente a la q les conté a mis hermanas…-

Bueno, espero y les haya gustado…y si no ps aun así dejen review y si si..ps tbm dejen y recomienden este fic a sus cuates…

Trivia:

¿Cuál será la visión q esconde Yecee?

¿Y cual será la de Shaka?

Si responden correctamente…podrán sugerirme ideas y pedirme lo q quieran…SI, COMO LO OYEN…LO Q QUIERAN…

Fin de la fumada de hoy

Sayonara.


End file.
